Hell of the Innocent
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: This is a oneshot. It's basically what Sirius went through to get to Remus's house after the 4th book.


Hell of The Innocent

Disclaimer: I just want to say I own nothing in this story(character wise, anyway).

**Author's Note: This is somehow going to be a Sirius fanfic, I just loved the title with that art, so I really don't have a story in mind. I'm just going to write and see what happens. That usually works out really well for me. I mean half my stories I never even thought about I just sat and wrote. On to the story.**

Rated: PG, it's as finished as it's going to get. I believe these are called one shots..

Genre: General

Other Note: I love Sirius Black! Woot!

Alicia: The Queen of Darkness and I did this one.

Queen of Darkness: It's about Sirius.

Alicia: Hope you like it.

Queen of Darkness: You _will_ like it. Smirks and makes a fire ball appear in her hand

It was one hell of a night. The kind of night where no man in there right mind would be wandering around in the wilderness. The blackened sky howled with thunder and flashed angrily with bolts of lightning. The wind roared and shook the trees with it's rage, sending leaves sailing to the ground, or whisked away to unknown lands.

Yet there was someone wandering in this hellish storm, a man. He was tall and hunched against the fierce wind. His long ebony hair whipped about his pale face savagely. The scar on his left cheek which reached from about the top of his ear to just before his chin shown oddly in the cold air.

This man's name was Sirius Black. Sirius was travelling in this kind of weather for one reason; he had no choice. Wanted for murders he never committed and tired of travelling as a dog, he walked through the forests at night, no matter what the weather. He was headed for his friends house, Remus J. Lupin, which happened to live in these parts. His small house was about ten miles up, and the way things were going Sirius either figured that he was going to freeze to death or be blown away by the blasts of icy wind that were lashing at his body, each rain drop feeling like a needle prick.

Pulling his cloak around him more tightly, he continued on, wiping the streams of water on his face away occasionally so he could see. He was striding through a long forgotten grave yard now. He had figured it had been there since the 1500's, because all the crosses and marker stones, were faded or rotten, falling apart and giving the area an even deader look than it already had. The ivy that had creeped a crossed the graves, and intertwined itself on the grave stones shivered violently in the wind.

Trying not to picture the last grave yard he'd been at, Sirius turned his face away from the familiar sight and continued on. He had about 5 miles left to go. Soaked to the bones and haggard from his journey Sirius just wanted to find a nice tree to sleep under, but he continued on, forcing his stiffened legs to move. As the sight of his friends old weather beaten house came into view, he let out a sigh of relief. He could see the light from the fireplace dancing in the window.

As he pushed the door open the warmth from the fire washed over him like he'd just sunk into a hot bath. A tall man with about as little meat on his body as Sirius, was looking at him a bit startled with golden eyes and sandy hair which was being tossed about from the wind that had just entered the room. A smile creased the young face of Remus Lupin.

"Close the door Sirius, before all the heat goes out." He said in a low voice that was quiet pleasant. "Your soaked, would you like some tea?"

"Hell yes I would like some tea!" Sirius snorted, clearly annoyed at the man's remark. "What the hell do you think I'd say? I can't even feel my fingers!"

Remus chuckled at his long time friend and busied himself with the kettle.

"I have some extra robes in the bedroom Sirius, go change before you catch pneumonia."

Sirius trudged into the opposite room, closing the door behind him with a snap. Remus called after him saying there was a towel in the bathroom he could use to dry off a bit. By the time Sirius was finished Remus had tea and sandwiches made.

Sirius entered the room looking tired but perfectly happy.

"Food!" Was the only thing he said before attacking the sandwiches.

"Don't eat mine!" Remus snapped punching the Animigus in the head. "You don't even like beef!"

"Sorry Rem, but I haven't eaten in three days." He sat back on the couch and drank the entire cup in one swell swoop.

"I'll make you another sandwich, you can pour your own tea."

"Can I crash here tonight Rem?" Sirius asked looking at his friend after his fourth sandwich. "I've still got 20 miles to go, and it's death out side."

"Sure, I 'm not expecting anyone to show up tonight or tomorrow, you can have the couch."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one. You have yet to pay me back for doing my girlfriend behind my back."

"Oh come on Rem, that was ages ago! We were still in school, besides, she went after me."

"You're a whore." Remus said throwing a pillow at Sirius's face. "Get some sleep you look horrible."

"Horrible? I would have said "You look like shit" you should use stronger language Rem, gets the point a crossed better."

"And be as vile as you? I don't think so, good night Siri."

"'Night Rem old buddy. Thanks for the couch."

"Anytime."

_ ****_

Queen of Darkness: Is that the end?

Alicia: I guess.

Queen of Darkness: Nice.


End file.
